


Anti Soul Mates

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler and the Dr. Jon Smith attend a seminar  on Soul Mates, Fact or Fantasy.  Neither believes in soul mates yet both are drawn together in some cosmic joke on the disbelievers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by lunarsilverwolfstar: Nine/Rose. Soulmates! If the muse calls, adult, please! And she added Professor/Student later:D
> 
> I had an issue with Soul Mates so this is a different take on that trope.

Rose Tyler had no desire to attend the seminar on _Soul Mates, Fact or Fantasy_. And yet she was there on her only night off from work. Her psych professor was notoriously cut throat with grades and seemed harder on students like Rose who worked their way through school. Extra credit for a paper on this lecture could make the difference between passing or failing. 

She sat a desk in back of the massive auditorium leaning on her elbow and toying with a strand of hair. She almost groaned with boredom as the speaker droned on about Plato's theory and how humans were once an androgynous species that the gods split into two parts, creating male and female. He suggested that people on a subconscious level, seek out that part within themselves that’s now missing. Rose rolled her eyes. She didn’t believe in soul mates. In her jaded experience, this idea was just another fantasy and one which she now had to write a paper about.

She heard a snort and some muttering two chairs to her right. Looking for a distraction, she found a tall man dressed in a black leather coat and jeans, doodling something on a pad of paper in front of him. A smile lit her face as she watched him. He was older than her with short black cropped hair and a face that reminded her of a roman statute. His doodle was of the pompous man in the suit below them still lecturing in his droning voice. The leather clad man’s drawing was irreverent and on point as a caricature depicting the lecture bellowing out nonsense with two cupids aiming arrows at him.

A giggle escaped and the man’s mischievous blue eyes were aimed at her. She covered her face with her hands but peeked out at him. He waved her over. Rose knew she shouldn’t. She needed to focus on the program and take notes for her paper. But there was something interesting about the man who seemed to share her feelings on this seminar. Scooping up her notes and backpack, she moved to sit next to him.

“Hi,” she said and looked down at his doodle. “Hope I’m not intruding but you’ve nailed this whole thing in one picture.” She tapped his drawing.

He snorted. “There’s not one lick of science in anything he’s said and this rubbish is sponsored by the University. It’s embarrassing.”

“Can’t disagree. If it wasn’t for the extra credit, I wouldn’t be here. I’m Rose, by the way, Rose Tyler.”

“Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler,” he said and shook her hand. “Jon Smith and I wouldn’t be here either except it’s part of my job.”

“Oh?” Her eyebrows raised in curiosity. “So you a professor then?”

“Doctor of Psychology, Physics and Maths. My friend Alistair’s head of the Psychology department and asked me to check this seminar out. One of his teachers, Cassandra O’Brien, insisted we hire Dr. Love down there.”

Rose winced. “Yeah, she’s my psychology professor and why I’m here.”

“Soul mates! No such thing,“ he said with a caustic tone. “She should be reprimanded for wasting the university’s money on this trash.”

“Not a romantic then,” she commented and nodded her head. “It’s all right. I’m not either. Learned the hard way that love isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Love’s not like some mystical voo doo. It takes work, empathy, real feelings and a bit of chemistry.”

“Exactly!” he agreed and thumped the desk with his hand. “It’s not some mystical predestination pish posh. Free will, choice, intelligence and personality, that’s where it’s at. He’d be better off talking about chemistry. It’s not like we don’t know that our bodies produce certain chemicals that decide attraction. Testosterone, Oestrogen, Dopamine, Norepinephrine, Serotonin, Oxytocin, Vasopressin and pheromones all swirl around inside of us at different levels at varying stages of human mating to create a virtual cocktail of attraction, affection and lust. And even then, that’s no guarantee of a match. “

A huge smile lit her face. “That’s part of my argument in my paper. Not that I think my professor will like my argument. But I hope she’ll at least give me the credit for attending, and having an opinion.”

“Doesn’t like you does she?” he asked with a smile.

Rose shook her head still smiling. “No. I’m a part time student and she kind of makes it clear she thinks if you’re not full time at university, you’re wasting her time. You know how it can be, some professors are really pro academics. And I didn’t take my A-levels right away so I’m sort of catching up.”

“Nothing wrong with getting out into the real world and figuring things out,” he commented. He motioned toward the lecturer. “Do you think he knows what’s real? I doubt he’d know real love if it bit him in the arse.”

Rose giggled. “Yeah, can’t say I’ve ever met a soul mate and I don’t think it was any soul mate thing with my parents. They met at a party and just sort of got together. And it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows either. Mum got pregnant and then they got married. Then Dad was killed and everything changed.”

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“Oh don’t be. Mum and me did all right. Better than really. See, that’s real love. There’s not much she wouldn’t have done for me or me for her. Of course, she never remarried but that’s not because of some soul mate thing. She’s had lots of fun and just found herself a bloke who treats her like a queen.”

“Your mum sounds like a special woman, raised a smart daughter.”

“Well, I don’t know about that. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Well you don’t buy into all this romanticism. How’d you figure things out?”

He looked down at the lecturer who was rambling about inner connections and how each person had one natural love to make them complete. He shook his head. “I’ve travelled around this world, seen a bit more than most people in this room, seen love, loss and how short life is.” He looked at her, his eyes piercing and direct. “If you’re lucky you find a person who shares what you like to do, what you believe in and maybe all those chemicals we were talking about bubble up in the right way and the universe expands around you.”

Rose leaned on her hand and looked at him. “It’s just a big cosmic accident then?”

He shrugged. “Better than some myth about a bloke flying around shooting arrows at people or some theory on how each person only has one other person in all the world they can love but oops you have to go hunt them down until by some magic you figure out who it is.” He rolled his eyes.

Rose smiled into her hand. “Yeah, it’s not like you meet someone and there’s bells going off.”

A clanging siren sounded, echoing an ear drum shattering blare. Rose winced and then her eyes widened as she looked at him and started to laugh. A manic grin lit his face and he reached for her hand. “Run!”

The two ran out of the auditorium amidst a chaos of people exiting. Once outside, a group formed murmuring about fire alarms. Rose was still giggling and looked up at her new friend and bumped shoulders with him. “Bells!”

“More like someone else who was bored out of their mind looking for an escape.”

“The highpoint of my paper,” Rose teased.

He laughed, his hand still firmly clasped in hers. She looked down and decided she wasn’t ready to end her evening yet. “How about a coffee, Dr. Smith?”

“Just the Doctor and I suppose, or we could get a bite to eat. Worked up an appetite listening to all that flim flam in there. What do you say?” he asked and looked at her with expectation.

She shrugged. “There’s a chippy down the road.” She smiled brightly at him. “I can interview you for my paper. Add another twist to the whole thing.”

Hand in hand, laughing they walked down the street talking about school and his travels. Three weeks, one paper, several debates on a variety of topics, a few movies, and a concert later they were ripping off each other’s clothes in his flat.

Her bare back was slammed against the wall of his living room as his teeth nipped at her neck. 

“You having second thoughts about that soul mate thing?” she gasped as she yanked his trousers down and grasped his firm length in her hand.

“Nope,” he answered, yanking up her wrists and pinning her arms over head as his heated gaze focused on her mouth. “Still don’t think it’s real. What we have, you with your soft lips and flirting and teasing and what we feel together, it’s real and tangible.” He leaned in and bumped his nose against hers. “And especially with you, always questioning, challenging me and arguing just to get me worked up.”

“Mmmm but it’s so worth it to hear you go on about inequality and greedy stupid department heads and how you’re gonna teach me astronomy. Think you can make good on that promise to show me stars tonight?”

“Just you watch, Rose Tyler.” He trailed kisses down her neck to her chest and murmured her name like a prayer as he enveloped each pink tipped breast in his mouth teasing her nipples, sinking to his knees before her, peppering kisses down her lower abdomen. She raked her fingernails through his short cropped hair as he buried his face between her thighs, hitching one leg up on his shoulder as he nipped sucked and caressed her with fingers, tongue and teeth. 

She cried out his name as heat flushed through her and she spasmed around him, and all the cocktail of chemicals he had mentioned at that seminar flowed through her body. Boneless she collapsed downward until he caught her. One deep snog and few stumbles later, they were on the sofa. As he thrust inside of her, Rose bit down hard on his shoulder. She moaned as she felt him moving inside of her filling and stretching her whilst simultaneously building delicious heat within her. One flick of his thumb and a few more shouts later, she saw the stars he promised.

Lying languidly on the sofa tangled up with his long legs and lying against his hard lean frame, she lazily ran her hand up and down his damp shoulder. 

“I think I may have to revise my paper.”

He snorted and looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

She grinned. “I think fate’s making fun of us for having a go at that lecture. Maybe there’s something to that, an anti-soul mates theory.” 

“Anti-soul mates? ” He hummed and kissed the top of her hand. “Go on. Impress me.”

“Well scientifically you either prove a thing or disprove a thing. If there is no such thing as soul mates and we’re all just an accident then maybe by us refuting it, sharing a disbelief and enjoying having a go at the believers, we sort of were drawn together.“

He rubbed the pads of her fingers across the stubble on his cheek. “So we are the opposite. Anti-soul mates, professor and student, old and young, light and dark, innocent and… “

“Doctor,” she warned. “I’m not innocent and you’re not old.”

He shrugged. “Older than you by a good fifteen years.”

“Opposites attract,” she countered and shifted to snuggle closer to him “And you’re not my professor. You’re a professor and if anyone says anything about us, I’ll quit!” she said, a fierce look in her eyes.

“No, you won’t,” he countered. “We both will,” he said with a nod. “Been thinking it’s time to move on.”

She swallowed hard and looked at him worried at what he meant. 

“Come with me. You can stay at uni, get some piece of paper, go to work at some boring safe paper pushing corporation, doing the same thing each day, get up, go to work, eat chips and repeat, or you could see the world for what it is, never stop learning and exploring.”

“With you?” she breathed and felt her heart pound with the risk and danger of just running off with him.

“I…I don’t have much Doctor and there’s my mum.”

“And you talk to your mum every day, mobiles are good for that.”

She looked up at him traced her fingers over the shells of his ears. “You might get bored of me.”

“Never. Seeing the world through your eyes, it…” He didn’t finish the sentence, just stared off over her shoulder, a look of wonder and something Rose thought was longing in his eyes.

“I could be your assistant?”

He laughed. “You are far better than that. I think you’re the real teacher. ”

A few months later she was following him to America on a lecture tour and a few months after that they married in Las Vegas by an Elvis impersonator still making snarky comments about soul mates and love at first site. And although they spent the rest of their lives disputing it, everyone who came to know them said they were the perfect example of two halves of a whole each unique but fitting together in a perfect synchronicity.


End file.
